PotCO Fan Wiki:Help/FAQ
Signatures Remember to leave your signature whenever you leave a comment or a message. *You can leave your signature by typing "~~~~" (four tildes/key next to the #1). This will add your name and the date. Type three tildes if you only want to leave your name. Additional information can be found . Community Rules We want to maintain a peaceful and welcoming environment on this wiki. For that reason, the following rules will be enforced. *Criticism or negativity that is unconstructive or baseless, or is stated in an uncivilized manner, will not be tolerated. *Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended ban. *Users are free to edit their own talk page, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. *Clearing or archiving your talk page is allowed. *The author of a message may delete or edit their own messages on other users’ talk pages. The owner of the talk page should not undo deletions from the author. Note: Violating these rules may result in your account being banned by an administrator. Page Templates * = * = * = Userboxes *Userboxes are available to customize and enhance your profile page. Copy the template code for the userbox that you want and paste it on your profile page. *'All userboxes (as well as some additional info) can be found here.' These userbox codes are: * * * Example of how to write code for your userboxes. Note: Make sure you copy userbox codes correctly. }} Categories *'Do not' make a category page unless it's approved by an administrator. This is because we have an established category system, with few or no categories that need to be added. New categories are usually only added when new game content is added. *'Check with an administrator before adding more than an isolated category or two.' Too many incorrect categories are added and have to be deleted. A good rule of thumb is that if a category is not on a similar page then it is likely wrong for the system that we have. *A user that abuses adding categories risks their account being blocked by an Administrator How to Change your Avatar *Click on your username in the upper right corner of any page. *Move your cursor over the profile picture/avatar box, on the left side of your profile page. A drop-down will appear that says, Change Avatar. Click on the words, Change Avatar. *You should now be on the Preferences page. *Scroll down to Avatar *Choose an avatar from the list, or click the browse button and upload your own avatar image. Note: Make sure your photo is cropped so that it is square. It it is not square, it will not fit properly. *Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click, Save. Screenshots/Images/Photos Also see: Screenshot Help *Images should be given appropriate filenames that reflect the content. Images with meaningless names may be renamed or deleted. *Keep to the format (photo size/shape/position) of similar pages. *If possible take screenshots in the daylight hours (of the game) so images are not too dark. Blocking Temporarily blocking a user account is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing. Blocks are used to prevent vandalism or disruption. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Any user may request a block to any admin for incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are not obliged to place a block. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Unless in the case of error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Clear your Cache Update any new changes on the wiki by clearing your cache. Do the following for each browser: *'Internet Explorer:' Hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' Hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera users:' Clear their caches through Tools>Preferences *'Konqueror and Safari users:' Click the Reload button. *'Chrome:' Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 Category:Help